Let's Interface
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Stanford inquires as to what Vert was doing so late last night, and Sage is more than glad to answer. Vert/Sage.


**A/N:** So I do believe this is the first Vert/Sage FanFic to actually be uploaded. I'm quite pumped to see what comments ya'll leave.

* * *

><p>Stanford looked at his leader from across the table, a small smile shown plainly on his lips. "So Vert," he began, smile getting larger by the second. "What were you doing up so late last night?"<p>

This question caused everyone else at the table to stop what they were doing, and stare directly at Vert. To be fair, the red garbed leader didn't look nearly as embarassed as he felt. "What do you mean Stanford?" He said calmly, placing his fork down and giving all his attention to Stanford. The rest of the team turned their heads and looked back at Stanford.

The royal pain known as Stanford continued to smile as he raised his eyebrows at Vert. "Why, I mean what were you doing up so late? While I was up getting a glass of water I happened to notice you and Sage," he paused, tapping his chin in mock thought. "Having a discussion. I just wondered what it was that you two were talking about is all." Stanford took a sip of his orange juice, eyes never leaving his leaders.

Now everyone turned their attention back to Vert once again, who was having a hard time hiding the blush on his face. "We-we were just discussing ways to defeat Krytus!" Vert clenched his fists, oh how he'd love to just punch Stanford and make him shut up.

Before either Stanford or Vert had a chance to say anymore, Sage suddenly showed up and greeted everyone a good morning. Glancing over at Vert, the blue sentient noticed how distraught he looked and placed a hand on his shoulder in a concerned way. "Vert? You seemed not well, perhaps I should do a physical scan of your body to determine if there are any problems?" Sage blinked innocently as she uttered the sentence, which only caused Vert to blush deeper and Stanford to cackle like a hyena. Slightly confused as to why Stanford would be laughing, Sage turned her attention to him. "I am confused, why does my concern for Verts physical health cause you laughter Stanford?"

Stanford continued to laugh for a few more seconds before finally getting himself under control. Looking at Sage and trying not to laugh again, Stanford started to speak. "Well Sage, the way you worded that sentence made it sound like you wanted to," Stanford stopped trying to find the right word. "Interface with Vert, so to speak."

The blue sentient blinked before tilting her head. "But I do wish to interface with Vert."

Before Stanford could say anything, Vert cut in and tried to clear things up. "He means like in a sexual way, like you wanted to touch my body for...pleasure." The last word came out in a whisper as Vert tilted his eyes away from Sage and everyone.

Once again Sage simply blinked her eyes before speaking. "You mean how we acted last night when I placed my hand on your chest? Or you held me in your arms? Or how I grasped your-"

"STOP!" Vert yelled and looking even more distraught than before. Standing, the leader of the Battle Force 5 grabbed Sage by the hand and dragged her off away from everyone so they could talk in private.

Stanford chuckled happily to himself as he dug into his breakfast, not noticing the admonishing looks he was getting from his team mates.

"That was really mean Stanford." Agura said, furrowing her brow as she looked at the British man sitting just a few feet away from her.

Zoom nodded his head in agreement, cutting into his eggs with a little more force than needed.

Stanford sighed and pushed his breakfast away, at Agura with a look of boredom. "Oh come on luv', not my fault I found out on their little secret meetings. They should really find a better spot to make out than in the open."

"You mean like how you an Agura make out in the supply closet?" Sherman said as he cut into some sausages.

Stanford and Agura suddenly found their jaws draping open, while Zoom let out a loud laugh at their expense.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sage was in Verts room and sitting on his bed, watching as he paced back and forth with an embarassed look on his face. "I am still unclear as to what troubles you Vert? Perhaps I am mistaken, but we did indeed the actions I said, did we not?"<p>

Vert stopped, looking over at Sage before finally sighing. "Yeah we did, but Sage you can't just go talking about those things at the Breakfast table with everyone sitting there." Vert cringed as he remembered the look of amazement that had went over Aguras face when Sage had started describing the things that had transpired.

Sage suddenly developed a furrow on her brow, clenching her fists as she now looked at Vert with a more fierce demeanor. "So you are saying the things we did were wrong?"

Vert widened his eyes in surprise at Sages sudden outburst. "No they weren't wrong but-"

The blue sentient suddenly stood and got face to face with Vert, and even though she was shorter it still didn't hinder the threatening look she was giving. "But nothing. I would have expected much more from you Vert Wheeler, I did not suspect you as a person who could toy with the emotions of others simply for pleasure."

"Hey now I would never mess with you about something this serious!" Vert put his hands on Sages shoulders, trying to calm both her and himself down. "Look I didn't mean to act like I was toying with you, I swear I never would, but Stanford was joking around how he saw us last night and it just got to me."

Sages mood lightened after hearing Verts reasons, but she still looked somewhat angry. "I do not understand, why would the others knowing of our relationship trouble you?"

"It's just, I kind of wanted them to find out a better way than with Stanford joking about it at the breakfast table." Vert sighed and sat down on his bed, running his hands through his hair in agitation.

Sage looked down at Vert and soon joined him on the bed, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking sympathetic. "I apologize for my outburst, I did not realize that telling them was such a large issue for you."

Vert stopped messing with his hair and looked over at Sage, a small smile playing at his lips. "Yeah well it's a big deal. You know cause I...care about you." Vert held Sages hand in his, giving it a light squeeze to assure her he was being honest.

Sage smiled, laying her head upon Verts shoulder and closing her eyes as she began to enjoy the moment they were sharing. "So, would you like to interface some more?" There was a bit of a mischievous glint in her eyes as she said it, and she would be lying if she didn't say she enjoyed the deep blush the appeared on Verts face.

"...Sure."


End file.
